Storm Pegasus 105RF
is an attack-Type Beyblade released as part of the Hybrid Wheel System. It was released in Japan on March 28 2009 for 1260 yen. Face Bolt: Pegasus I The Face Bolt depicts "Pegasus", one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek mythology, Pegasus was a white and divine, winged horse; one of the best known creatures of Greek mythology. Pegasus, appeared in many stories and as such; was regarded as a legend. The design features the head of Pegasus, appearing white with pupil-less eyes and standing front and center; along with Pegasus' long snout and nose. It also shows Pegasus' two small and pointed ears, with long a mane alongside a shorter one, sprouting from it's head in a lightning-bolt-like manner. There are also curved, linear details next to Pegasus' ears; all of which are outlined in red. Next to Pegasus' head, are two characters forming "P" and "S", short for Pegasus. They appear a bright red and in a stylized design, with small arrows above them. The whole design is outlined in a bright yellow, and all this appears on a blue Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Pegasus I Pegasus is the first of the Pegasus family of energy rings and as its name suggests, it is designed in the manner of a Pegasus' wings and head. As such, Pegasus is constructed of a plastic (specifically polycarbonate) and is meant to fit into the Fusion Wheel to provide weight distribution. It is primarily two-sided, with Pegasus' wings, appearing curved in two slots with various edges and gaps, while going into the neck of Pegasus which reaches into Pegasus' face. Pegasus also features stickers that emulate lightning-bolts while on a blue background. Pegasus is colored a translucent dark-blue. Fusion Wheel: Storm The Storm Fusion Wheel has three wing like forms. The wheel is a cheaper alternative for that of Quetzalcoatl, and is considered by many to be inferior to the Lightning Metal Wheel. It is also inferior to Vulcan. Storm does give some smash attack but is too light to give out a considerable attack. Its counterpart Cyber is actually better since it's design was based on the original Pegasus Wheel, which is by far the second most effective wheel of all the Pegasus releases (Big Bang is the first). Cyber too, however, is also outclassed by other Fusion Wheels. If you look on the Japanese box for Storm Pegasus 105RF, the Storm Wheel seems more offensive due to the many spikes on the 3 wings. Spin Track: 105 105 is the fourth lowest Track. It is able to help the bey sneak underneath Defense types and Stamina Types to attack. Although 85, 90 and 100 have been proven to be better options for most Attack types, 105 is still a decent option if the aforementioned Tracks are unavailable. 105 has also shown great value with HF, WD, RF and MF. It also can be used with R2F which is shown to be a bit less aggressive but has somewhat more stamina than 105RF. Performance Tip: Rubber Flat RF, as its name implies has a flat, hard rubber tip, with a small indentation on the base of the tip. Its tip has just about the same width as WF, and is the second highest Bottom next to HF/S, which makes the second shortest Track, 90, particularly useful in combination with this part. By using its wide surface area and rubber material, the Bottom has a large amount of traction against the stadium floor, resulting in a such a fast and powerful attack pattern that it often renders itself useless by self-KOing the Beyblade it is being used on. Part of the blame for this problem can be put on the poor Tornado Ridge of the Attack Stadium, but the fact remains that RF was designed long after the release of the Attack Stadium, and should be able to maintain itself within it. To alleviate this problem it is recommended that you never use a brand new RF in any sort of competitive situation, as its likelihood of self-KOing is much higher; wear it down a little with some practice battles first. When this is done, the rapid movement of RF may subside slightly, but it becomes more controllable, and thus, more useful. The use of rubber and the friction it creates with the stadium floor does lower its Stamina in comparison to plastic flat tips such as F and WF, but this is usually not a problem as an Attack types goal is to KO the other Beyblade, and it also helps reduce the recoil of violent wheels such as Sagittario. Mold Variations< RF has three different molds. The original Takara Tomy manufactured RF, the Sonokong manufactured RF variant, and the Hasbro manufactured RF. Some of the Takara Tomy RFs tend to spin around freely when twisted between fingers, due to the circular nature of the rubber that held the tip itself into place. However this problem was rectified by the Sonokong mold which flattened two opposite sides of the rubber that holds the tip itself into the plastic section of the Bottom itself. The flattened sides make it impossible to spin the tip freely, thus solving the problem. The Hasbro mold has a thick bar in the middle of the tip, securing the rubber. The performance difference between the three molds is negligible, but it is likely that the Sonokong and Hasbro mold would be more sturdy by not spinning around. Other Versions *'Wind Pegasis DF145FS' – Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS (Green) *'Heat Pegasis 100WB' – Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS (Orange) *'Heat Pegasis DF145WB' – Random Booster Light Vol.2 Wind Aquario 100HF/S (Black) *'Clay Pegasis 145S' – Random Booster Light Vol.3 Clay Aries ED145B (Yellow) *'Storm Pegasis 100RF Stardust ver.' – Random Booster Vol. 3 Stardust Pegasis (Dark, translucent blue Clear wheel and metalic blue Metal wheel. New stickers) *'Storm Pegasis 100HF Galaxy/Gold Red Ver.' - CoroCoro lottery, WBBA Exclusive, later released with Mani DVD Set (Gold Storm, Red Pegasis) *'Storm Pegasis 105RF'- Hasbro Faceoff: Pegasis Tornado Wing *'Rock Pegasis 105WD'- Hasbro Faceoff: Sagittario Flame Claw *'Storm Pegasis 105RF'- Hasbro: Super Vortex Battle Set (Red Chrome Clear Wheel, Blue Chrome Metal Wheel) *'Poison Pegasis ED145JB'- Faceoff: Poison Fury Showdown (Opaque Red) *'Storm Pegasis 10Glaive Quick'' - Beyblade Burst Random Booster Vol.15 Gallery Toyline Storm Pegasis 105RF (Standard) 0StormPegasis.jpg|Storm Pegasis 105RF 02StormPegasis.jpg|Storm Pegasis 105RF 3/4 View 03StormPegasis.jpg|Storm Metal Wheel 04StormPegasis.jpg|Storm Metal Wheel bottom view 06StormPegasis.jpg|Pegasis Clear Wheel 05StormPegasis.jpg|Pegasis Clear Wheel bottom view 08StormPegasis.jpg|105 Track 07StormPegasis.jpg|Rubber Flat IMG 20180525 225158 HDR 1527263719653.jpg|Storm Pegasis 105RF (top view) StormPegasisSideView.jpg|Storm Pegasis 105RF (side view) Beyblade-bb-28-storm-pegasis-105rf-116050-tkr-828.jpg|Storm Pegasis 105RF w/ sky blue Beylauncher Storm Pegasis 100RF (Stardust Version) StormPegasisStardust1.jpg|Storm Pegasis Stardust Ver. top view StormPegasisStardust2.jpg|Storm Pegasis Stardust Ver. underside/side view StormPegasisStardust3.jpg|Pegasis Clear Wheel (clear royal blue) StormPegasisStardust4.jpg|Storm Metal Wheel (turquoise) StormPegasisStardust5.jpg|Storm Metal Wheel (turquoise) underside view StormPegasisStardust6.jpg|100 Track (clear royal blue StormPegasisStardust7.jpg|Rubber Flat Bottom (clear royal blue) Storm Pegasis 100HF (Galaxy Red Version) StormPegasisGoldRed1.jpg|Storm Pegasis Gold Red Ver. top view StormPegasisGoldRed2.jpg|Storm Pegasis Gold Red Ver. bottom view StormPegasisGoldRed3.jpg|Storm Pegasis Gold Red Ver. exclusive box Storm Pegasis 105RF (Super Vortex Battle Set) StormPegasisSuperVortex1.jpg|Storm Pegasis top view StormPegasisSuperVortex2.jpg|Storm Pegasis underside view StormPegasisSuperVortex3.jpg|Pegasis Clear Wheel (chrome red) StormPegasisSuperVortex4.jpg|Storm Metal Wheel (deep blue) StormPegasisSuperVortex5.jpg|Storm Metal Wheel (deep blue) underside view StormPegasisSuperVortex6.jpg|105 Track StormPegasisSuperVortex7.jpg|Rubber Flat Bottom StormPegasisSuperVortex8.jpg|Rubber Flat Bottom inside view Other PegasisEnglish.jpg|Hasbro packaging Pegasis.jpg|Storm Pegasus from Beyblade: Metal Fusion Super Vortex Battle Set PegasisRecolor.png HeatPegasis.jpg|Storm Pegasis 100HF (Galaxy Red Version) ShinningPegasis.jpg|Storm Pegasus with Ensky stickers Dse.jpg|Parts overview takara-tomy-beyblade-storm-pegasis-105rf-bey-launcher-bb28.jpg|Storm Pegasus Takara Tomy (packaging 1) storm_pegasus_box.jpg|Storm Pegasus Takara Tomy (packaging 2) StormPegasus105RFBeybladeLegendsPackaging.jpg|Beyblade Legends Storm Pegasus (packaging) StormPegasus105RFBeybladeLegendsContents.jpg|Beyblade Legends Storm Pegasus (contents) Anime Storm Pegasis Face Motif (Hi-Res).png|Storm Pegasis Face Motif Storm Pegasis Face Sticker.png|Storm Pegasis Face (Hexagon) Storm Pegasis Anime 2.png|Storm Pegasis render (anime) Pegasus Anime.PNG|Storm Pegasus 105RF in the anime MFB Pegasis.png|Storm Pegasus's spirit Storm Pegasus VS. Dark Bull.jpg|Storm Pegasus vs Dark Bull Storm Pegasus VS. Dark Bull.jpg|Storm Pegasus vs. Dark Bull Manga StormPegasis105RF Manga.jpg|Storm Pegasus 105RF in the manga Trivia *This was the first Beyblade in the anime to use its Special Move. *Storm Pegasus was the first Beyblade to have a rubber part. *This was the first Beyblade to have the Storm Fusion Wheel. *In the anime it is said this Bey was born from a meteor, and its evil counterpart, Lightning L-Drago 100HF, was born from another. *This is Gingka's first Bey in the anime, his second in the Manga, and the second Pegasus Bey released *This is the first Metal Saga Beyblade to be remade in the Burst System, and the sixth one overall. References Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Metal Fight Beyblade